Never Too Late
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo. HUMAN Artemis finally has a real chance at love when Neo Queen Serena gave him the ability to be human forever and that love is the Princess of Venus. MinaxHUMAN Artemis


_Author's Notes: Set in Crystal Tokyo. This is a Mina/Artemis fic and before you start grossing out and calling it a 'beast fic', Artemis is human. In the Manga it implies that Luna, Artemis and Diana become human and even in 2__nd__ the movie, Serena allows Luna to become human to feel love for the first time. This is the first time in over 5 years I have been able to come up with any new Sailor Moon content._

**Never Too Late**

Looking out over the city gave new life of opportunities. It has been ten years since Tokyo was transformed into Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask no longer existed they were known as Neo Queen Serena and King Darien. The other Sailor Scouts were now true Guardians to their Princess…er wait…Queen. Times were now different. There was no poverty or people living in major sin. No criminals to commit murder or robbery. Crystal Tokyo was known as a peace city.

As I continue to stare at the city, now in my new form, my long white hair blowing in the breeze as I'm leaning over a balcony that gives a great view of the city, I can now see things more clearly than I ever could before. And everything is so much smaller now. I can wrap my hands around the railing I used to sit on.

Staring down at my hands, which are now human instead of white furry paws, my eyes notice a woman appear in the gardens. The balcony I stand on, over looks the gardens. I notice the woman seems a little quiet as I do recognize her golden head. She was my charge when she was young. I also note that she is sad. She is so beautiful wearing her golden gown. It wasn't often she was able to don on normal clothing as she was a guardian, but when she would, she would wear a Princess gown.

I turn my head from looking at the golden beauty to see my daughter and her mother embrace each other. Yes. We are all human now and forever. Never again will we walk on four legs and have a tail. No longer will we eat cat food, we shall dine with the rest of the human society and do what other humans do.

We had asked our Queen, Serena, if she could grant us to be human. Being a cat, our lives were not going to last much longer but being human they would last longer. Before we became human Luna and I spoke to each other privately about if we became human, if law would still bind us as we have a child together. We both mutually agreed that it wouldn't and agreed that we part from each other to view human life at a new level. So now I am single. I am no longer bound to hold up destiny of being Luna's mate…heck I no longer have to associate anyone as mate.

When Luna and I agreed, we had a long talk with our daughter about our decision. Surprisingly enough, Diana was ok with the idea. I guess she wasn't upset and actually was looking forward to possibly having a new Dad and Mom as well as her real Dad and Mom. We've only been human a few hours now and Diana is already spouting out in how hot boys are. I just shake my head, trying to get used to the idea of arms, 2 legs, clothing and long hair.

My hair is white and goes down my back, past my slender hips. To women standards, I would be classified as a lean man with long arms and legs. I stand about six foot 2 inches, as tall as my King. I am currently all dressed in white, probably due to my what color my fur once was, but I don't mind. I probably could be classified as a white knight so to speak, just with all the armour.

I turn back to watch my old charge. She really seems so sad. She has beautiful blue eyes and a lovely voice. One would think she would have men lined up to date her as she is the scout of love. She would know how reel in men like crazy, but she doesn't. I sense my daughter's mother is coming up to me. She puts her soft hand on my clothed shoulder.

"Artemis," she calls to me. "Go to her. I know you care about her. And you always have since she was young. You were her Guardian to find the other scouts and now that quest is over. She is free and so are you."

"It's not that simple," I hear myself say. "I was her cat. She probably still think of me as a cat."

Luna quickly twirls me around and grabs a hold of my shoulders. "Artemis. We are not cats. Stop speaking like we are. We are fully human now with human emotions and needs. We will never return to our cat form. We now have a chance to see what humans really like and why."

I watch as Luna turns away from me and goes back inside. I watch her leave the room. Diana is also now gone too. I turn back to listen to the peace when quiet sobs reaches my ears. I look down again to see my lovely golden beauty was crying. My heart suddenly bleeds for her. What is wrong with her? I have to find out.

-

She was so depressed. She couldn't believe what her guardian cat had done. He had given up his cat life to become a human and now she was never going to see him again, she was sure of it. It also bugged her that her furry friends were no longer wanted to be together and wanted to date humans. As she softly cried, not knowing she was caught, she began to think of her youth and how she would cuddle her furry guardian when she was down. His nice soothing voice would always calm her nerves.

"What's a pretty woman, such as yourself, be here in the gardens alone with tears. The garden is not here for tears. It's here to bring smiles."

Mina whipped her head around. She had to blink several times to blink away from the blurry vision. When she got a good look at who had disturbed her, she saw a very handsome tall young man with very long white hair to the hips. He had slender arms and wore a white outfit. He had pretty blue eyes. But what got her attention the most though was the yellow crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. The only people with that symbol was the royal family and the guardians …

"Artemis?" she breathed slowly.

The man softly smiled. When he found his way to the gardens, he stopped several feet from the grieving woman, not wanting to scare her. Now that she knew he was there, he stepped closer to her. He knelt down to her, being sure his knees would touch the ground.

"Mina. What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"You're no longer a cat." That stated meant a few things. She admitted that he wasn't cat anymore and it was also a statement of his looks as well.

"Should that make a difference?" he asked. "I'm still here. But now as a human."

"But…" Mina tried. She nearly gasped when his slender fingers grasped her hand. His hands were warm against her chilled ones.

"Mina I'm still here. I still can be the person to comfort you when you need just like I used to. But now I actually can comfort you better. I can wrap my arms around you and let you cry until you fall asleep. And once asleep, carry you back to your chambers."

"But it won't be the same," Mina said. "I won't hear you purr, which always comforted me."

Whatever else he was going to say was completely lost as noisy trumpets were sounded, indicating the King and Queen had a few words to say to everyone. He watched as Mina rubbed at her tears, sadness suddenly gone. He made a vow to continue this conversation later.

"I wonder what they have to say?" Mina asked herself.

"Let's go find out," Artemis said. He stood up, allowing her to stand up. The two walked into the Palace and to the throne room. They had to wait several minutes before everyone was in the room and then they had to wait a few minutes more for the King and Queen to enter the room.

The whole room was silent as the King and Queen took their positions in front of their thrones that were in the ballroom. The Queen sat down as the King remained standing.

"Thank you all for coming," he said as he greeted everyone. "As I'm sure you are wondering why we asked you here. A few hours ago, your Queen has decided to grant a wish upon a three individuals. These individuals had thought long and hard on this decision they reached. Luna, Artemis and their Diana have decided to change their ways. And now and forever more they will no longer be classified as Guardian cats. They have turned human."

The whole room gasped. Artemis took a step forward, away from Mina, and continued to walk forward until he was no longer in the crowd. He bowed to his King as the King smiled. Artemis then turned to everyone.

"May present you Artemis," the King said.

Many murmurs were heard and Artemis, with his good hearing from being an animal, could hear the voices whispering 'he's handsome', 'he's hot looking', 'maybe I could nab him' and other such phrases. He felt a little appalled by the young maidens. He then focused his thoughts on the golden beauty.

The King looked at Artemis and smiled. He knew who the former cat was looking at. "I would also like to present you Luna and Diana, who are also now human."

Luna and Diana both walked from the crowd of people and showed themselves. They curtsied to their King before turning to the crowd. They also heard whispers as well but not as much as what Artemis was getting.

King Darien looked at the musicians. "Music if you please."

Music began to play, giving indication of the night's party commencing. Since Crystal Tokyo was born, Neo Queen Serena wanted to have a somewhat feel of what it was like back during the Moon Kingdom. So she would have parties at the Palace all the time.

A bunch of young women soon were swarming around Artemis giving comments to him on how handsome he was. As the girls got around him he sighed in frustration. They were around him so quick that he could no longer move. He watched helplessly as he watched his golden beauty pull away and sneak out of the room. He watched her until she disappeared, heading back towards the gardens.

He tried to pull away, but the young women wouldn't let him leave. Luna finally saw what was going on. She marched over to the hyper women.

"Artemis," she said kindly. "May I have this dance?"

Artemis smiled to her and took her hand. The girls were then forced to move out of the way as the two went to the dance floor.

As they danced, Artemis sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said.

Luna lightly chuckled. "I figured you could use some help back there. I saw where she was heading so after we have this dance, we could go outside together, to avoid the female mafia, where you can go and find her."

Artemis looked at her with question. "How do you know I need to talk to her?"

"Artemis," she smiled. "I know you and I know her. She still looks upset and I think it's because of your changes. Now come on let's go outside so you can go find her."

Artemis nodded and the two adults left the dance floor and went outside, acting as if they needed fresh air. They stood on the Terrace, just outside the ballroom. The Terrace was sort of like a balcony as it had a set of steps, which curved to the ground.

The two were on the balcony for several minutes, making sure the young women didn't follow. Finally Luna turned to Artemis.

"Go and find her," she stated softly. "You love her and that's what matters."

Artemis took her hands and lightly kissed them. "Luna, you are a good friend."

She smiled. "I know and I will always be here for you. But for right now, she needs you. And go before the girl mob finds out that you are eluding them."

Artemis nodded and he soon turned away and rushed towards the gardens. He didn't see Luna turn away from his retreating back and head back inside the Palace. He didn't even know that she even found someone she was interested in.

Artemis continued looking, first checking to see if she was where he found her a short time ago. Sure enough that was where she was. He was grateful he wouldn't have to look around in the massive gardens trying to find her. He walked up to her and knelt down so he could see her pretty face.

"Why did you runaway?" he asked.

Mina looked up, startled. "Artemis," she squeaked. She whipped her head around, golden waves of hair splashed in her face, covering it.

Artemis had to reach up and gently pull away the golden curtain from her cute face. Once he could see her soft facial features, he was then able to bring his hand up and lightly touch her chin, gently moving it see he could look into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Mina, please don't," he said. "Your face is too beautiful to be hidden away by those golden locks."

Mina couldn't believe how gentle he was towards her and it was making her heart beat faster. She had to get away from him. She couldn't handle his gentle voice, soft non-calloused hands and gorgeous white hair. She knew to some people he wouldn't be handsome, but to her, he was more handsome than her own King and that scared her.

He knew she was still arguing with herself that this couldn't be real. He gave her a soft look. "Mina, I am not going anywhere," he said, starting back up his earlier argument. "I can be a friend to you better than before."

"But it's not the same," Mina protested finally. "You are not a cat. I can't look after you anymore."

Artemis softly smiled. "No, but I can now return the favor and help you. Come." He took her hands and with a gentle tug, he forced her to stand. "Let's go further into the gardens and talk without any prying eyes of others."

He continued to keep his hands soft and warm wrapped her in one of her hands as he led her down a path, taking her further into the gardens. They continued walking until they found themselves in a big area that was over by a huge dome. It was known at the Botanical Gardens. But it was as large as a six houses. Over in one corner, a small waterfall of sorts could be heard.

Artemis continued to walk Mina until he stopped at that waterfall. Well it wasn't really a waterfall. It was just a large fountain that flowed like a waterfall. The fountain was deep. If someone was to step in it, they would suddenly be up to their neck in water. All around it the fountain was set up like an outdoor waterfall, trees, dirt and rocks. The fountain for the waterfall was level with the ground.

"Artemis…" Mina tried.

He placed a lean finger to her lips silencing her. "Take this moment to listen to the water. Think of yourself not in the Palace greenery but in the woods somewhere by the waterfall, at night and just relax."

He removed his finger and sat her on the bench that was just behind her, he lightly smoothed out her gown, being sure not to wrinkle it.

After several minutes of listening to the water, Mina began to get anxious of why Artemis pulled her into there. He seen she was about to speak again. But he didn't want to hear her lovely voice right yet.

"Mina," he said softly. "What is the one thing in the world you want most? And I don't mean protect to your Queen. I mean you. What do 'you' want? There are times where you can be selfish take something that you want. You are a human being who needs wants just as much as the Queen does."

"What I want?" she finally asked. "I'm not sure what I want. I have had my life already laid out for me that I have never given myself any time to what I really want. My destiny was to become Serena's protector for Crystal Tokyo and now I am."

"Mina," he frowned. "I remember when you were a young teenager and you had your mind full of wants. What happened to those?"

"I grew up," she said solemnly. "I don't have to be a singer or chase after men anymore. I have a duty to the queen. That should be enough."

"So you have stopped living your life because of this destiny?" Artemis gave her a disapproving look. "You know for a fact Serena told you guys not to stop wanting to live your lives because of what you were to become. Lita has opened her own restaurant, Raye is a singer herself, Amy is a doctor, Amara is a racer, Michelle is an violinist and a painter, Trista loves studying rare plants and Hotaru is a living healer, so she's become a doctor as well. What do you have? Nothing."

"Artemis," she tried. "It's not that simple."

"Not that simple? How is not that simple? Everyone has devoted their life to protect Serena and continue living. What is holding you back?"

"Nothing is," she argued. "I just don't want to be anything but what I am."

"That is such bull, Mina and you know it," Artemis was getting angry at Mina for being in denial, but his soft caresses never changed. He had been softly caressing her hands since they started this conversation. "I know you want something and something is holding you back from taking it. We are not leaving this spot until you admit to me what you want. You can no longer ignore me like you used to when you are angry."

"I don't want anything." Which was not true. She did want things. She wanted to sing, wanted to travel, wanted to do many things that her friends were doing, but most of all she wanted love. She wanted a man to love her for who she was not what she was and that was the thing she closed off from everyone most. She did not want to be hurt like Raye was, like Lita was. She wanted a man to love her unconditionally and never give up when she takes a stubborn streak, just like she was right now.

"Mina why can't you just for once be a woman and take something that you really want. Serena or the others won't miss judge you if you did. Look how many times Raye took a chance or even Amy? They tried and failed and tried again. But that didn't stop them and now they have successful careers as well as protect the Queen and they are Princesses themselves."

"But that's not me to take what I want," Mina continued to argue. "I wish you can understand that. There is many things I want, but can't have." She quickly gasped, pulling her hands away from his and slamming her hands against her mouth.

Artemis' eyes widened at her admittance. He was finally getting somewhere. One thing he loved when the two would get into arguments was in the heat of the moment, she would admit what her problem was. He watched as her cheeks began to turn color as she was embarrassed at what she just said.

She wanted to turn and run but his legs were on the ground on other side of her legs as she sat on the bench. His knees were on the ground, trapping her skirt to the ground. She was completely trapped by him.

"So you do want things," he finally said after a few moments. "I am curious to know what they are."

Mina continued to hold her mouth shut, afraid she would say anything more. She couldn't admit to her friend that she had a major crush on him and as much as she was angry for him turning into a human and would miss his companionship as a cat, she was slammed with a new possibility. But she didn't know if she could allow her secret dream to become a reality.

Ever since the time when Serena allowed Luna to become human for a day, to experience love, she had secretly wish to have Artemis as a human. And now here he was. He was a human and more attractive than any man she ever dated. But she didn't think it was right of her to crush after a guardian if he was now human and he left the mother of his child.

Artemis reached up and pried her fingers away from her beautiful mouth. "Mina," he said softly. "Why can't you admit what you really want?" His fingers were soft and sure around her knuckles.

His knees were beginning to go numb. He stood up, allowing her to stand as well, but he blocked the path that would lead out. The thicket in the greenery was so much that there was only a small path to get through, without ruining party gowns. He watched as she stood up and turned away from him.

"I…I can't," she stuttered. "It's not right of me."

"Why not?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Because…" she mumbled. She began to struggle within herself. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. She felt his fingers touch her shoulders. They were warm to the touch.

"Mina," he said in a breath. "What is that forces you not to tell me? I am your friend. I have known you for most of your life. Why can't you tell the one friend you have known since Sailor V? What can't you tell me what you want?" He knew the more he pressed the sooner she would say it. He wasn't going to back away until she did and if it took all night, then that's what it took.

She forced herself to move one step away from, forcing his fingers to release her bare shoulders. She was wearing an off the shoulder gown. "Can't you just let it go?"

"Not until you tell me what you really want."

"Fine!" she yelled. "What I want? What I want? That's what you want to know?" She huffed. She quickly turned to face him. "You! I want you! But I can't have you!"

The moment the words were out she gasped again and clamped her mouth shut with her hands again. She swiftly turned her body away from him, not wanting to see his look.

He stared wide-eyed at her. He had no idea she actually liked him. He soon smiled, getting over the shock. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her body against him. Her hands flew away from her mouth at the action.

He whispered in her ear. "Why didn't you just say so? Are you afraid I would reject you?" He watched as her cheek turned a shade of pink.

Mina lowered her head, not wanting to show him her embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. Silence rained between them. There would have been complete silence if it weren't the sound of the artificial waterfall. She allowed the soothing rhythm of the water, to calm her nerves. She still could feel him really close, as his hands were still warm and sure around her waist. But he had lifted his head. She knew she had no choice but to tell him everything.

"I don't know what I'm afraid of," Mina whispered as tears threatened to fall. "Why can't you have stayed the way you were? Things were more simpler? I feel like I'm betraying my Queen."

Artemis gently turned the woman around so he could look at her. Seeing that her head was down, he sighed and gently lifted her chin with a finger so he could see her again.

"You are not," he said softly. "Mina. If she would forbid your feelings, she would have said so and she wouldn't have allowed Raye to marry Chad or Amy to Greg or even Lita to Ken. You have a right to be happy too."

"Artemis…" she breathed.

"Mina don't," he slightly whispered. "Just stop fighting what you know that you really want. Take this time and be selfish and have what you want. So you want me…have you thought that perhaps I could feel the same?"

Mina stopped moving and stared wide eyed at the man standing in front of her. She never once thought that he could feel the same. She continued to stare at the handsome man in front of her and as she watched him, silence filling the room, except for the waterfall, she was no longer seeing a cat before her but a man who probably could give her what she wanted in the whole world. He had been her friend for years, so he already knew her for who she was and it didn't bother him to know that she was now a full Royal or Guardian.

On their own accord, her hand drifted to his face and gently traced his jaw and slid up to where the crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead. His hand came up and traced her jaw. He used the back of his fingers to trace up her cheek before slowly turning the hand around to cup the side of her face. The two slowly started to lean into the other, as Mina's hand slid down to his chest. Her other hand came up and also rest the hand on his chest. His other hand soon reached up and cupped the other cheek as the continued to slowly lean in.

He stopped a breath away and watched with half closed eyes, he watched as her eyes completely closed. Once they were closed he closed his and took that last amount of distance. He felt her lips touch his and he soon was in heaven. He had always wondered what a kiss would be like and now he was having his first kiss with his golden beauty. His hands quickly slid from her cheeks to wrap around her back as hers slid up to wrap around his neck. From that moment the two were quickly able to deepen the kiss and be closer.

Mina was also in complete heaven. She had wanted to kiss him the moment she saw him, but she had no idea he share what she felt. And now she knew and he wasn't letting go either. His lips were so gentle and soft and it was making her melt, literally. Mina soon was about to protest as he moved a way. But she held back her moans of protest.

He looked at her for several minutes before speaking. He loved seeing her eyes closed and a soft smile on her swollen kissed lips. The slight flush in her cheeks also added to the moment. "Now, tell me. What more do you want that's selfish?"

Her eyes finally opened and looked at him. She could see the love in his eyes. There was a tinge of a pink hue gracing his whitish skin. She felt a chuckle rise to her throat, but she would not let it out. The moment was just too perfect to ruin it with a laugh. The setting was romantic. They were far enough away from people so they wouldn't be disturbed.

She soon realized he wanted an answer. She cleared her throat, wanting to make sure her voice would work. "I don't want this to end," she whispered. She did not, could not, trust her voice. "I want to be held like there is no tomorrow."

Artemis smiled before he pulled Mina closer to him, completely squishing her against him. He could completely feel the gown nearly swallowing his legs as it shaped around him. "Anything else my Princess wants right now?"

She thought for a moment, loving his arms around her. She loved the idea of being near a man that she didn't have to get to know. Her mind drifted to the kiss the two just shared.

"Mina?" he asked, trying to get her attention. Her eyes were glazed over and he knew she drifted to another world, thinking. At the call of her name, he saw her eyes come back into focus. "Don't leave me hanging here."

Mina blinked. "Oh sorry. What were you saying?" she asked.

Artemis gave a slight chuckle. "I had asked you what else would you like right now?"

She stared at him for several seconds. She slightly inclined her head, hiding her lashes with her bangs. "I want someone to love me for who I am." She looked back up at him. "Is that too much to ask?"

He softly smiled. "No. But please tell me what would you really like right now, that is selfish?"

"I want…" she paused. What did she want that she didn't have already? Thinking to the kiss again. She loved how his hands were gentle on her. He kissed her so well that it took all her other kisses to shame from the guys she had been with.

She took a deep breath. She made a decision. He wanted her to be selfish, well that was just what she was going to do. They were hidden away from anyone so they weren't going to be disturbed. She reached up quickly, grabbed his head. She quickly reached up, pulling his head down crushing her lips to his.

Artemis was a little startled that she moved forward so quick. That was his last thought though before he melted into her kiss and kissed back with the same passion. It took him a moment to find the rhythm but when he did, Mina took the kiss up a notch. He had no idea what else to expect to the kiss or even if could further, but he quickly figured it out when he felt something in her mouth. It took him several seconds to realize it was her tongue.

He was completely overwhelmed but at the same time he was enjoying it. He was enjoying it so much that he couldn't help but join in on what she was doing. She was literally taking his breath away and he loved it. He wasn't sure what he liked more, having her kiss him like that or the fact that she was actually being 'selfish'. She was doing what she wanted and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

His hands found their way into her hair and tangled around his fingers there. She roughly did the same but she was more at the base of his neck, playing with his hair, giving it gentle tugs every now then, trying to take his breath away completely. Before long the need to breath finally caught up with both of them and the two pulled away, breathing heavily.

It took him some moments to get his breathing under control and when he did, his fingers came out of her hair and caressed her cheeks. "Mina Aino," he said, using her normal name. "I love you and I want to be with you."

Mina's eyes glowed with happiness. "Artemis…" she started. "I want someone to love me."

He smiled. "Well you have found someone to love you."

Mina leaned forward and hugged the man in front of her. "I love you," she whispered.

Artemis hugged back. "Maybe we should head back to the party now."

Mina smiled and looked up at him. "As long as I'm the only who dances with the best looking man at the party?"

Artemis smiled. "You will have no problems of that. Because I'm not planning on releasing my golden beauty for anything."

With an arm around her waist, the two made their way out of the botanical gardens and to the Palace. Mina's arm was around his waist was well. Before they reached the ballroom doors. Mina had stopped. Artemis was going to ask what was wrong, but he wasn't given the chance as her lips slammed against his for another searing kiss.

When she released his lips, she led him back into the ballroom. He was too shocked to stop her. His mood was almost broken when those young women nearly attacked him again. But the moment they saw Mina huddling against him, they quickly glared at her and walked away. The rest of the evening the two danced the night away just like Cinderella. Mina felt so happy that she finally found her Prince Charming. Though he wasn't a Prince but he was to her, but he was also her white knight, literally.

Months later, Mina would have the happiest day of her life as she would walk down the aisle with the man of her dreams. When she got married, she was two months pregnant, but it didn't stop her from being happy as she married the father of her unborn child. And then months later after that, both Artemis and Mina were blessed with their first child together with a little girl, Diana's half sister. Within a few years, Mina and Artemis was blessed with two children a girl and a boy.


End file.
